A Kuroshitsuji Carol
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: One day till Christmas, and Ciel has the Christmas humbug. But angel maid Anna formulates a plan with Sebastian and some help from a few friends to change that. Will their plan work, or has Ciel lost the spirit of Christmas forever? light SebxOC CielxLiz
1. Premonition

**Hi all you Black Butler lovers (and other readers!), I was doing a search, and I noticed how there were not many Christmas fanfictions with the Kuroshitsuji characters in them. SOOOO... that's why I thought to come up with this. Well... actually, it was more like the other way around. I first thought that Ciel would make a wonderful Scrooge, then went to check whether something like that had already been done, but there WASN'T, therefore... voila!**

**Anyway, the summary says most of what this fanfiction is about, but just to let you know, Anna is an angel (who happens to be my OC) from my other Kuroshitsuji fanfiction "The Butler and the Maid" so please check that out if you want to find out a little more about her character. Here is the link (after you add the www.) /s/6398605/1/The_Butler_and_the_Maid or else you can also just find it on my profile. :D  
**

**But as a brief OC summary of her:**

**NAME: Anna  
SPECIES: Angel (Wishing angel, to be precise)  
RELATIONSHIP W/: Sebastian Michaelis  
HAIR COLOUR: Silver  
HAIR LENGTH: Mid-back-ish?****  
EYE COLOUR: Azure blue  
BODY FORM (If you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, ignore this): Somewhat normal to an hourglass shape?  
****POSITION IN THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR: Head maid**

**So yeah... that's the basic stuff I think is somewhat relative to what you should know about her. For those of you who also read "The Butler and the Maid", take this as a somewhat-alternate universe in which Sebastian and Anna are clear with their feelings, and Ciel's wish hasn't been granted yet. For those of you who have not read the other fanfiction yet, you can either ignore this message, or if you want you could also go and read it. *hint, hint, smile***

**Note, rating may change later, but still unsure. Without further ado, then,**

**PLEASE R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
: A Christmas Carol (c) Charles Dickens****  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter One: Premonition

"Yay! It's almost Christmas!" Elizabeth Middleford exclaimed cheerfully. "Just one more day!"

"Psh," 14-year-old Ciel Phantomhive scoffed, "it's just another holiday, big deal."

She pouted. "But Ciel, it's _Christmas_! It's the most festive time of the year!"

"She's right, Young Master," Ciel's demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis agreed, poking at the fireplace with a poker. "Christmas is a holiday everyone celebrates all over the world, just perhaps with different traditions. It is _indeed_ a big deal."

The head maid of the Phantomhive household walked into the room with a silver cart, a tray of an assortment of small pastries and cakes as well as a pot of tea and teacups sitting on top. In fact, she was actually an angel sent from Heaven to grant Ciel's wish. She sighed, brushing back her long silver hair before pouring the tea, "Please, Ciel, could you at _least_ try to be a little more cheerful for the festive season?"

"Anna's right!" Lizzy agreed. "It's a time for giving and celebrating!"

Sebastian went over to help Anna with the tea and cakes, stealing a quick kiss from his beloved angel. "Not to mention it's a very romantic time for couples as well," he added sweetly, kissing Anna on the cheek as he rested a hand over hers.

Lizzy smiled at the butler-maid couple adoringly. It was just so cute! "I still can't believe that you two are together," she said, turning to Ciel. "It was so nice of you to allow them to let them display their feelings openly."

"Required that we're not distracted from our duties, of course," Anna added, slipping away from Sebastian to set a teacup in front of Lizzy. "Today's afternoon tea consists of some light French pastries, and Earl Grey tea."

Sebastian set the platter of cakes down on the table and some plates, and looked at Anna. "Do you know where the Christmas decorations are?"

She nodded. "Shall we start putting them up, along with the tree and everything?" she implored. "I can get the others to help us too. We should be done by later on."

"Don't bother," Ciel scoffed. "It's only one day."

"Ciel!" Lizzy whined, "What's wrong with you? Don't be such a Scrooge! It's _Christmas_! Decorations and such should have been put up _weeks_ ago!"

Anna sighed, nodding in agreement. "Unfortunately, things have been busy around the mansion and we didn't have too much time to put everything up," she said. "That's why we need to get it done as soon as possible."

"Again, _don't bother,_" Ciel said, authority in his voice.

Both Anna and Sebastian sighed.

"Have you ever read _'A Christmas Carol'_ by Charles Dickens, Young Master?" Sebastian implored. "You're acting _just_ like that Ebenezer Scrooge."

Ciel scoffed. "'Bah, humbug'," he quoted sarcastically.

_I wouldn't be surprised if he _was_ visited by spirits,_ the demon thought. _I definitely wouldn't bet against it. In fact…_

Elizabeth turned to the servants. "I don't care what Ciel says, let's get some Christmas decorations up!"

The demon butler nodded. "We'll need to get a tree though," he pondered thoughtfully.

"How about this," Anna decided, looking at her demon lover, "I'll take the other servants out and we'll go get a tree. In the meantime, you stay here and tend to Ciel and Lady Elizabeth?"

"Go," Ciel barked. _I should have never let Sebastian and Anna be so open together, they make me feel sick,_ he thought grimly. His thoughts wandered back to when he was younger and so innocent; the time when he would spend a beautiful Christmas with his family.

_But that was then, and this is now,_ he decided with a heavy sigh as Anna left after giving Sebastian one last kiss.

"What did you do to make Anna fall in love with you, Sebastian?" Lizzy implored the butler.

He smiled. "I _am_ one hell of a butler," he commented, "so perhaps my charm, I believe, Lady Elizabeth."

She giggled. "You both are so cute together," she noted. "Maybe you two will kiss under the mistletoe."

Ciel rolled his eyes, thinking, _the faster Christmas is over, the better._

xXx

That evening while Ciel and Elizabeth were in the study, Anna called Sebastian over to her room.

"What is it, Anna?" he implored after closing the door behind him.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, one he saw no reason to withhold as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they pulled away, Sebastian smiled into her beautiful azure eyes. "What was that for, if I may ask?" he implored.

"An excellent job in assisting in putting up the Christmas decorations," she responded, pulling away. "However, that is not the reason why I have called you here."

He cocked his head sideways, a thoughtful hand under his chin. "Do you want an early Christmas present?" he implored. "I have absolutely no idea just _what_ to get you."

Anna chuckled, shaking her head. "Again, that's not it," she responded. "Recall that this morning that Ciel was displeased that Christmas was tomorrow, and you commented that he was like Ebenezer Scrooge from Charles Dickens' _'A Christmas Carol'_. Perhaps it's time _we_ played a little trick on our dear Ciel."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "I see you have a plan…"

xXx

Later that night, Ciel was startled awake, snapping up in bed to see Shinigami Grell Sutcliff standing before him, the Shinigami radiating a faint red light.

"Grell!" he gasped, "What are _you_ doing here in my room? Sebastian!"

But no one came, and Grell shook his head, his glowing form one of the only things illuminating the room.

"Don't bother trying to call Sebby here," the red-cloaked, red-haired Shinigami told him, "he won't come. He _can't_."

"Nonsense!" Ciel replied defiantly, the seal of the Contract glowing in his right eye, "Sebastian! I order you to come here right now and be rid of this annoying pest!"

Moments past, and no one came.

Grell sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that tonight you will be visited by three spirits: one of Christmas Past, one of Christmas Present, and one of Christmas-"

"GET OUT!" Ciel shouted at him, throwing a pillow at him, smacking Grell right on the face.

"How _dare_ you hit a lady's face!" Grell complained, fuming. "You know what? Forget about it! I came here to warn you about these spirits, but _no_, you go throwing pillows at me!"

With a poof of smoke, Grell vanished, leaving Ciel alone once more. For a few moments, Ciel could only hear the sound of his own breathing and the blood pounding in his ears. Suddenly, a haunting voice sang through the air, and Ciel felt sleep tugging at him.

"Whatever…" he groaned as he decided to ignore Grell's supposed 'warning', flopping back down onto his bed, sleep almost instantly consuming him.

Little did he know… Grell's prediction would soon come to pass.

xXx

Outside, Anna chuckled at Grell, who looked quite pissed off, covered from head-to-toe in glow-in-the-dark glitter.

"Very well executed, Grell," Sebastian commented thoughtfully, "though I say that you could have handled the Young Master better."

Anna shook her head. "That is unimportant now," she said. "Grell has done his job."

Immediately the Shinigami went to warm up to Sebastian. "Did you like my performance, Sebby?" he purred, "I did it _just_ for you!"

The demon took one step away from him and one closer to Anna.

She chuckled as she gave Sebastian a peck on the cheek. "Phase one, complete," she murmured triumphantly, "phase two, about to begin."

* * *

**Well... I hope you guys liked it so far! Please tell me if you guys have any requests as to who does what part, and I'll take it into consideration. **

**Till next time! Btw, what do you guys think of the rating? Do you think it should remain K+? Or should I perhaps bump it up to T just in case?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Spirit of Christmas Past

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Two: Spirit of Christmas Past

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"

"GAH!" Ciel snapped up from his bed, staring up at a beautiful, winged angel in her full glory, a halo hovering above her head. A wreath of soft pine and red berries sat upon her head, contrasting against her silver hair.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

His angelic maid smiled down at him, folding her wings as she touched down to the ground next to his bed. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Past," she told him gently. "Sorry if I disturbed you, young Ciel Phantomhive. Now, let's take a look into your past, shall we?"

Before them, a white hole opened up, filled with light.

"Are you insane?" Ciel demanded. "Anna, what the hell is going on?" Turning to the door, he shouted, "Sebastian! Sebastian!"

"He won't come," Anna assured him softly. "He's quite… preoccupied, for the moment. Now Ciel, let's go."

Before the 15-year-old earl could reply, the angel took him by the hand and flew into the bright light.

Ciel closed his eyes, reopening them again to find himself in the foyer of Phantomhive manor. Christmas decorations hung from the tapestry, and tinsel snaked through the staircase, festive lights and decorations hung up all over the place, giving a feel of the Christmas season throughout the manor.

"T-This is…" Ciel breathed.

The angel dipped her head. "This is before your parents were murdered," she said softly, "when you still just a pure, innocent child, hands unstained by blood. Come, let us enter the next room."

They walked into what was the family den, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive sitting on a couch by the fireplace as they watched their young son play with one of his toys. Their dog Sebastian was laying on his paws by his master's feet, and Vincent pat the dog kindly on the head. Three stockings were hung over the fireplace, a Christmas tree covered with lights and brightly-coloured ornaments nearby. Laughter filled the Phantomhive manor, and Ciel twisted his head away from the warm-hearted memory.

_Mother… Father…_ Ciel thought painfully, closing his eyes, _I miss you both so much…_

"Look, Ciel," Anna said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder as he watched his memory play.

_"Ciel, if you don't go to sleep soon, St. Nicholas won't come visit you,"_ his mother chided his younger self with a chuckle. _"You won't get any new toys for Christmas."_

Young Ciel turned bright blue eyes to his mother as he ran over to her. _"But mother, I wanna be awake when he comes to visit!"_ he whined. _"I want to thank him for whatever he gives me this year! I hope it's a new toy!"_

The elder Ciel couldn't help but crack a small smile. "I remember that year…" he said gently, "I was so young and ignorant then."

Anna shook her head with a smile. "You were how you were," she said gently, "an innocent and kindred spirit."

The young earl chuckled bitterly. "And look at me now," he replied, bitterness in his tone, "fifteen years old and my name sullied, my hands covered with blood."

The angel's smile drooped a little, then they proceeded to watch the memory.

His father smiled, patting Ciel on the head affectionately. _"Now Ciel, you know that your mother has told you many times before that St. Nicholas only visits _sleeping_ children. Now, off to bed."_

_"I'll read you a bedtime story before you go to bed,"_ Rachel Phantomhive told him, taking her son's hand and leaving the room.

"I've changed a lot from that time," the elder Ciel admitted, eyes filled with a deep longing and pain. "I can never go back. There are no holidays for what someone like me has gone through."

Anna's eyes were filled with sadness, then she bended down to give Ciel a gentle kiss on his forehead. "But there are still people who love you and want to spend their holidays with you. Look at Elizabeth, she came all the way to be you, when she could spend Christmas with her family, she wanted to spend it with _you_. She loves you Ciel. She only wants you to be happy."

He scoffed, unwilling to admit that it was true.

"And there's not only her," the angel continued, "Your Aunt Angelina also loves you, as well as your parents. They're all watching over you. And what about the other servants of the Phantomhive mansion? They care about you to the point they would give up their very lives for you. And though he doesn't seem it, Sebastian cares for you too. And so do I. What matters to all of us is your happiness. And Christmas is one of the most festive, happiest times of the year. Please don't spend it with a frown."

Ciel stayed silent, looking at his father's smiling, content face. Tasked even with eliminating the Queen's opponents, the late Earl Phantomhive never truly hated anyone, and he was always warm and comforting around his family. Ciel looked at himself in comparison, and knew he was nothing compared to the great man his father was.

"Ciel," Anna said softly, breaking him out of his reverie, "I'm afraid it's time for us to go. My time here is up."

Another portal opened up before them, and Anna walked through, Ciel taking one last longing look at what his life had used to be before following the angel out of the memory.

xXx

Ciel opened his eyes, finding himself in bed. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes, recalling what had just happened.

"Sebastian!" he called out.

Within moments, there was brief knock on the door, and it pushed open, the demon butler walking in with a candleholder. He bowed.

"Is there something you need, Young Master?" he implored.

Ciel looked at him. "What time is it, Sebastian?" he demanded from him.

"Almost two in the morning, Young Master," Sebastian responded. "Is there something the matter?"

The young earl remained silent for a moment, analyzing what had happened in his mind. If what happened actually took place, then…

"Sebastian, where is Anna?" Ciel asked.

The demon seemed taken aback. "Anna has been with me for the past few hours," he replied, which was indeed true, "I've been watching over her unless you should call."

Given this piece of information, Ciel Phantomhive decided that what took place must have been just a dream.

"Is there something wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian queried with a false tone of worry.

Ciel shook his head before flopping back down onto the bed. "You may go, Sebastian," he ordered, and Sebastian bowed, leaving the room back in darkness.

xXx

Outside the room, Anna walked over to him, her wings the colour of freshly-fallen snow still brandished behind her. She looked tired, but had a smile on her face.

"It went well, I hope?" he asked her.

She dipped her head. "We're ready for the next step, right?" she implored.

Sebastian nodded in assurance. The angel's eyes slipped close and with a sigh, she collapsed forward into Sebastian's awaiting arms, holding her against his chest as her wings dissipated in a flurry of soft white feathers.

"Take a break, Anna," he soothed softly, his voice calming her as she rested. "We'll take care of the rest. I commend you for deciding to do this using the Young Master's Cinematic Records. It must have been a while since you've used that ability, knowing you."

He tilted her head up to give her a tender kiss before planting another on her forehead as he cradled her close, the candleholder still in his other hand. His eyes glowed demonically as a dark smile touched his lips.

"Well…" he began in satisfaction, "I suppose now the next part of our entertaining night shall begin."

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder who shall be the Spirit of Christmas Present? Any ideas? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Spirit of Christmas Present

**Here's the next chapter. :D Hope you guys like it. Kinda drama-ish.**

**WELL... I hope to get it done before Christmas, but I doubt that's going to happen, so I hope to get it done before the New Year (that is... after other homeworks of sorts. XP).**

**ANYWAY... enjoy.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Three: Spirit of Christmas Present

"Ahem, wake up," a voice said rather coldly.

Ciel turned in his sleep, but didn't wake. Shinigami William T. Spears sighed, irritated by the disrespect he was getting with the young earl, but since this job was a request by a well-respected wishing angel, he felt obliged to obey her wishes. Even if it meant that he would be wearing an embarrassing Christmas wreath on his head, harmless angel candles sitting in the wreath, illuminating light a halo of warm light.

"EARL PHANTOMHIVE!" Will barked, and the child bolted up in bed, for the third time that night.

"WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE KEEP DOING THAT?" he shouted. "SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Don't bother," the Shinigami scoffed. "That repulsive demon won't be coming." He cleared his throat, recalling the lines Anna had him rehearse. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Present, and I want you to come with me," he recited. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

Ciel groaned. "Fine," he agreed grudgingly. He knew that if he were to go up against a Shinigami by himself without Sebastian, there was no way he could win. _Sebastian's going to pay for this,_ he thought in annoyance. _Leaving me defenceless like this._

"Let's go," the Shinigami ordered, and before them, a portal of bright light like before opened up. "Come with me."

Ciel trudged through after the Shinigami, and they found themselves in the den of the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian sitting with Anna by the fireplace, his arms wrapped around her as she sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest. The demon had discarded his white gloves aside, bare hands hugging Anna close to him. A Christmas tree was sitting nearby, festive with lights and decorations, brightly-coloured presents of all sizes sitting under the tree.

"It's too bad Ciel won't be joining us," Anna sighed sadly. "It's a beautiful Christmas evening."

Sebastian leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "Well…" he said, "as long as it's just the two of us together, Anna, that's all I need to be happy."

The angel smiled, pulling a sealed white envelope from her pocket. At the front, beautiful handwriting stated that it was addressed to Ciel Phantomhive. "It's too bad that Ciel doesn't like Christmas," she sighed, "I guess this Christmas letter from Ciel's parents in Heaven just went to waste. It's a shame, really."

"No!" Ciel shouted as Anna tossed the letter into the fire, but it was too late.

The young earl watched as the corners of the letter crisped into black, and Anna laid back, her hands resting over Sebastian's as she closed her eyes, a sweet sigh escaping her lips.

_You think that should scare him?_ Anna implored mentally.

_I think so,_ he replied. _You've done a great job organizing this so far. I'm pretty sure that the Young Master actually believes you threw in his letter into the fire._

_Well… I explained to Vincent and Rachel my plan when I went to visit lately, and so I had them address a second, empty envelope to their son as well,_ she explained to him.

"Merry Christmas, Anna," Sebastian told her softly.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian," she replied, turning in his arms to give him a kiss. He placed a hand on her cheek as they kissed, and she smiled against his mouth, her hands creeping up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

The demon butler pulled his hand from her waist, pulling a long slender box from his pocket. "Anna, this is for you," he told her, removing the box lid.

The angel gasped, her eyes widening, "Sebastian, it's beautiful!"

_It's your day-early Christmas present,_ he told her mentally. _I thought that the Young Master should witness this too._

Within the white box lay a beautiful golden heart pendant, gold wings on the side as a single diamond jewel was studded in its center.

"This is my Christmas gift to you," he said, "Merry Christmas, my angel."

She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the side of his neck before kissing him deeply, and his hands snaked around her back as she pushed him down back on the carpet and they laughed as they lay tangled together on the carpet.

"I love it!" Anna told him, reaching up to kiss him softly. "Thank you so much!"

He helped her up, removing the necklace from the box and smiling at her. She turned around, lifting her silvery-white hair away as he fixed the clasp together around her neck, his hands running smoothly over her skin. His fingertips ran gently on the side of her neck up into her hair as he gently motioned for her to lay back slightly on him. She slowly obliged, leaning back to eventually rest her head on his shoulder as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingertips, his other hand clasped in hers.

"I love you," he told her affectionately.

"I love you too," she sighed, "and I suppose I should give you _your_ Christmas present too."

He smiled. "You're all I need," he said.

Anna pulled away, staring at him wide-eyed. "Who are you and what have you done with Sebastian Michaelis?" she demanded. "The Sebastian I know would _never_ say what you just said."

The demon sighed, shaking his head. "An unhealthy influence by an angel, I know," he agreed, pulling her into a hug. "But this is what you've done to me, so just for the record, I blame you."

"Awww…" she cooed, pinching his cheeks.

_You're so sweet,_ she added mentally. _Now… should we give Ciel an illusion?_

_Aren't you rather feeling a little evil today?_ He teased her, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. _That sounds more like something I would do. I'm not rubbing off on you too, am I?_

She snuggled against his chest. "I love you, Sebastian," she sighed, giving him a deep kiss.

He held her close, not saying a word, pressing his lips against her forehead as she activated a power that Ciel was unaware of: the power to create illusions. Will caught this sign and looked at Ciel.

"Now, Ciel Phantomhive," he declared, "let's see what else the present will bring you…"

xXx

Ciel's eyes widened in horror. "W-What _is_ this?" he demanded.

Before him, the room was covered in blood, and the servants of the Phantomhive Estate, including Anna and Sebastian, lay on their stomachs, broken in pools of blood before him. Anna's angelic wings were stained with blood and were torn apart. Along with them, Ciel's dear fiancée Elizabeth and her maid Paula lay among them. Immediately Ciel ran to his fiancée.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Wake up!" he shouted while shaking her, but she wouldn't wake.

William turned his face away. "There's no point," he said. "This is only an illusion, and it's already too late."

"S-Sebastian! Anna! Wake up this instant!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian's fingers stirred, and the demon's eyes dimly opened, finding his angel lover cold beside him, and he winced in pain at his own wounds. "A-Anna," he breathed, reaching for her icy hand.

"W-What is this?" the young earl breathed in horror.

Will adjusted his glasses. "Just watch… you'll see," the Shinigami said gravely.

As Sebastian's hand found hers, the angel groaned softly, bleeding heavily from a wound in her side. She twisted her head to look at him.

"S-Sebastian…" she rasped, her breath hitched as her gorgeous azure eyes were dim. She smiled softly at him.

_"Oh… these ones are still alive?"_ a dark voice cackled, cloaked in black robes, a bloodied sword in hand. He raised it above Anna's body before plunging the sword into her heart, twisting the piece of steel deeper into the depths of her pure heart as she screamed in agony.

"NO!" Sebastian hissed as her hand tightened in his before limping as the light in her eyes faded before her azure orbs glazed over, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Anna… please…"

_"You wish to be with her?"_ the murderer laughed maniacally, _"THEN JOIN HER!"_ He plunged the sword into the demon like he had with the angel, and Sebastian died after his lover.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screeched. "Anna!" But both were already dead, Sebastian's fingers still entwined with hers, together even in death.

The man cackled, "You were a fool, Ciel Phantomhive." He yanked the blade from the demon's body. "I'm not called the 'Christmas killer' for nothing. Killing only the nobles and their servants who don't celebrate Christmas; the only time to spend with family and friends; the only time to cherish the ones you hold dear. A pity Lady Elizabeth Middleford was present during the time."

The earl turned his head away. "Why do you show me this, Shinigami?" he breathed. "I thought you were the Spirit of Christmas Present. Just take me home."

_I'm surprised this is actually working,_ Will thought. _This brat of an earl is _actually_ feeling guilt._

_

* * *

_

**Well... that was rather... well... O_O**

**Anyway, until the next chapter. :D**

**Makes you kinda wonder what Christmas Future's gonna bring him, eh?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Spirit of Christmas Future

**Here is the next and final chapter of "A Kuroshitsuji Carol", I hope you guys like it. I FINALLY finished my exams as of today, and so thus I decided to finish this story (even though it IS a month late). Many apologies for that, and I hope you guys will keep reading my other story "The Butler and the Maid" as well. :D I hope to update that sometime soon before the end of the week. **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Spirit of Christmas Future

Ciel awoke in his bed, finding himself alone in his dark room.

"S-Sebastian! Anna!" he shouted.

There was a gentle knock a few moments later, and both Anna and Sebastian walked into his room, candleholder in hand. The necklace Sebastian gave Anna was safely tucked inside her uniform.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Anna implored worriedly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Ciel scoffed, though inwardly relieved that both loyal servants were still alive and ready to serve him. "As if," he replied. "I just wanted some warm milk. I can't sleep well."

Anna looked at Sebastian, and the demon dipped his head before quickly going to the kitchen to fetch the young master's milk. The angel smiled, walking over to sit by Ciel's side, patting the young earl on the head.

"Rest easy, Ciel," she said gently. "I'm sorry you're having nightmares tonight. Hopefully you can sleep easily for the rest of tonight." _But I doubt it,_ she added mentally, _there's one more spirit that will be visiting you tonight, and he's the scariest of all... at least, he _should_ be._

Ciel twisted his head out of her reach, and she smirked, putting her hand down by her lap. "You know Ciel, it would be nice if you would come to enjoy Christmas," she said softly. "It's a special time to celebrate with friends and family, as well as the people you care about. Not to mention the people who also care about you."

"She's right," Sebastian agreed, entering the room with a glass of warm milk. "For a human holiday, I find Christmas quite an interesting event. Remarkable how a single holiday can bring so much joy to people. Humans surely are quite interesting."

Ciel scoffed as the butler offered him the glass of milk, drinking it down hurriedly. "Whatever," he mumbled, hiding under the covers.

_Next and final ghost, coming right up,_ Anna thought with a smirk. "Good night, Ciel," she said softly.

After she and Sebastian left, they were greeted by William T. Spears, who looked a little irritated, but didn't look like he wanted to say anything in front of the wishing angel before him.

"Good work, Will," Anna said. "You did a good job. I'll have a word with your superior on giving you a break."

Will's eyes widened, and he bowed. "T-Thank you," he said humbly, "however, you need not go through the trouble just for me."

She smiled. "I really appreciate you helping out," she told him, drawing out a letter from her pocket. "Please give this to your superior when you head back, and thanks again."

"It was an honour working with you," he responded. "Excuse me." Then the Shinigami walked into the darkness and vanished.

"Well…" Anna sighed, turning to Sebastian. "Two down, one to go. Next up, the Ghost of Christmas Future."

xXx

"Wah!" Ciel exclaimed as he bolted right out of bed. The sound of a crack of lightning woke him from his sleep, and before him stood a dark, ghostly, floating figure, dressed in a large black cloak, a huge scythe resting against the crook of his arm.

"SEBASTIAN!" he shouted, but again, the demon did not come.

Inhaling deeply, he glared at the figure. "Are you the Spirit of Christmas to come?"

The spirit dipped his head, and Ciel scoffed. "I'm not scared of you," he said bravely with an irritated tone. "I really couldn't care less."

The Spirit of Christmas Past remained silent, pausing for a moment before the scenery around them changed, and they appeared to be in the middle of a snow-covered London. Snow continued to fall from the sky.

"London?" Ciel said in slight surprise, "What am I doing here for?"

The spirit pointed at a lonely angel wandering through the streets, bathed in soft white light, her beautiful white wings folded behind her as she looked up into the dark sky. Two bouquets of white flowers were in her hands, and she looked sad. She was dressed in white robes, and a thin white shawl was dressed over her shoulders.

"Anna?" Ciel called in surprise. "Hey, Anna!"

There was no response, and she began to walk away, navigating the streets of London.

"Anna!" Ciel shouted. "How _dare_ you disrespect me!" _Unless you can't hear me…_ he thought, hissing in frustration. Looking at the spirit he decided to voice his opinion. "She can't hear me, can she," he guessed.

The spirit shook his head before floating after Anna, and Ciel followed…

… all the way to a graveyard. The very same graveyard that Ciel's aunt Madame Red had been laid to rest.

"What is she doing here?" Ciel wondered out loud, following the angel.

Anna stopped in front of a pair of tombstones, kneeling down in the snow on her knees, unfazed by the cold as she placed one bouquet by each tombstone. She rested a hand by one of the tombstones before raised a hand to her lips before pressing it against the other. Both names and dates were covered by a light blanket of sticky snow, but Anna seemed to know who had been laid to rest.

_"I miss you guys,"_ she said softly. _"It's such a shame what had to happen to you… young earl…"_

Ciel's eyes widened, and there was a flash of bright light before Anna vanished, and Ciel dropped to his knees beside the left tombstone, brushing away the snow covering the name. In large, bold letters, Ciel gasped in horror at the what they read:

_HERE LIES SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS._

"I-Impossible…" Ciel breathed in horror. "You swore to be by my side until the very end!" Then he stopped himself, glancing at the one beside it. "U-Unless…"

Quickly he crawled over and began to brush at the snow on the tombstone beside Sebastian's.

_EARL CIEL PHANTOMHIVE._ _BORN: DECEMBER 14th 1875. DIED DECEMBER 25th –_

"NO!" Ciel screamed, whirling away from the tombstone. "Take me home this instant, Spirit! I beg of you! Take me away from this terrible place!"

The Spirit chuckled in a voice that was only all-too familiar to Ciel.

"If you want to be taken away from this place," the Spirit said as he pulled off his hood, revealing Undertaker with a large grin on his face as he raised his scythe, "all you had to do was say so, Earl Phantomhive."

"U-Undertaker?" Ciel gasped, but it was too late.

Undertaker kicked Ciel forward, and suddenly Ciel found himself falling into the open grave, the coffin opening below as flames of red surrounded it.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed as there was nothing to grab at. "SEBASTIAN!"

xXx

"GAH!" Ciel Phantomhive screeched, bolting up in bed as Sebastian was drawing open the curtains, Anna helping.

"Is everything alright, Ciel?" Anna asked innocently. "Nightmare?"

Ciel whirled on them. "W-What day is it?" he implored hesitantly.

Sebastian blinked. "Why, it's Christmas Day, Young Master, Merry Christmas," he replied, walking over to give Anna a soft kiss. "Merry Christmas, my dear."

The angel chuckled, "Merry Christmas." She smiled at Ciel. "Well… Lady Elizabeth is waiting for you downstairs in the den. It seems that old St. Nicholas has paid the Phantomhive Manor a visit."

Ciel scoffed as Sebastian helped him tie on his eye patch. "I'm a little old for bedtime stories, Anna," he said distastefully.

Anna raised her hand towards Ciel as Sebastian stepped away. "Well… I'm qualified for a little Christmas magic, so let's get you dressed," she said, and there was a flash of brilliant light before Ciel found himself dressed in black shorts, long white socks and red and green striped boots. He wore a red and white St. Nicholas coat over a long black shirt, and a black festive hat sat on his head at an angle. Also draped over his shoulders was a red and green striped fuzzy hooded shawl-like coat, and he was surprised.

"Perfect," Anna said with a wink. "Now, let's get going downstairs. I'm sure Elizabeth is excited to see you."

xXx

"Merry Christmas Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running to hug her fiancé as he entered the den.

"Merry Christmas, Lizzy," Ciel whispered, hugging her tight as he recalled the horror that the Spirit of Christmas Present had shown him.

Elizabeth was shocked but pleased, and hugged him tighter before pulling away. "St. Nicholas brought you presents!" she told him excitedly.

Ciel decided not to voice his opinion on the existence of St. Nicholas and followed Elizabeth to the pile of brightly-coloured presents wrapped neatly underneath the tree.

In the meanwhile, Sebastian smiled at Anna, hugging her to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey, we're still on the job, Sebastian," she reminded him. "We're supposed to be professionals, right?"

He smiled mischievously. "Today _is_ Christmas, after all," he reasoned. "And the Young Master _has_ allowed us to display our feelings a little more openly."

She chuckled, and he hugged her closer, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"You've worked hard," he told her softly. "I'm proud of you, strangely enough. Even though you _did_ unnecessarily harass the Young Master, it _was_ quite amusing to watch him squirm. The highlight would most definitely be when our Young Master was begging for Undertaker to take him away from the graveyard."

Anna hit him lightly on the chest. "You sadistic jerk," she teased. "Amazing what a little angel magic can do, huh? I think we've definitely changed Ciel for the better."

Sebastian's expression dropped a little. "So long as you don't interfere with my dinner," he warned, "I will allow you to do whatever you wish."

"Then allow me to do this," she said, reaching up to kiss her demon as he wound his arms around her waist. "I love you, Sebastian."

"As I you, my love," he murmured against her hair as he hugged her. Pulling away, they watched as Ciel carefully looked through the various-sized presents under the tree, and suddenly found a strange letter that was addressed to him.

_Is this what I think it is?_ Ciel thought, picking up the letter and weighing it in his hand as he recalled the letter that Anna had thrown into the fire when the Spirit of Christmas Present had showed him what Anna and Sebastian were talking about in another time. _Could it possibly be?_

Opening the letter, he looked at the unmistakable handwriting.

_"Our beloved son Ciel,_

_We wish you a very Merry Christmas. Of course, we would wish that we could be there with you on this day, but as you would have probably figured out, this letter alone would have been very difficult for Anna to take out of Heaven. You are very lucky to have such a kind-hearted angel watching over you. Your mother and I strongly wish that you take care of yourself, and just live your life the way you want to. Don't concern yourself with revenge, and we are sorry for causing you the pain and hardships that you have suffered through. We love you very much, and we hope to try and have Anna deliver another letter to you as soon as we can. We miss you lots._

_Love, your parents._

_PS: It is also advised that you burn this letter after reading so that if it cannot be discovered by others and cause any problems, especially for Anna. Never forget, we love you, Ciel."_

Ciel found himself smiling at the end of the letter before tossing it into the fireplace. He glanced at Anna and Sebastian, who were watching them. Anna smiled at him, and she dipped her head, and he returned with a curt nod.

"Why are you smiling, Ciel?" Lizzy implored. "Why'd you throw that letter into the fire? Who's it from?"

He smiled mischievously at him. "It's my secret," he told her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's gaze was directed upwards, and Ciel looked up to find a curious green-leafed, white-berried plant hanging above their heads.

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"Mistletoe," Lizzy replied while blushing, "and we're both under it."

He looked at her, and she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, shocking Ciel and making him flush in embarrassment.

"Merry Christmas, Ciel," Lizzy said shyly.

Ciel smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Lizzy."

"They're not the only two under a mistletoe," Anna hinted, looking at Sebastian sweetly as her azure blues eyes averted upwards.

"Hmmm…" he said with a smile. "I wonder…"

Swiftly, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his kiss, one that Anna easily sank into. "Merry Christmas, Anna."

The angel smiled at her demon lover. "I love you, Sebastian," she sighed contently. "Merry Christmas."

xXx

THE END

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story and staying with me the entire time throughout the course of this fanfiction, and I hope you guys really liked this fanfic. **

**Many thanks! :D and keep reading! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
